


Birthday Present

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Birthday Cake, Birthday Wishes, Birthdays, Disappointments, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Love, Reader’s Birthday, Requested fic, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Reader has a lockdown birthday
Relationships: Jesse Williams/Original Character, Jesse Williams/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> (It's gonna be my birthday very very soon) so I had this idea of requesting something with Jesse where he gets to prepare the reader's bday celebration and as he likes to tease alot, as a gift he gives her a box of disinfectants 😂😂 w/ the prompts “Are you testing me?”; "Was this supposed to be a romantic gesture?"; “For some reason, I’m attracted to you.” Thank you🙃😋😘😘

Y/N awoke late in the morning as she did every year on her birthday. Since she had been little she had always been so excited before every birthday and Christmas she hadn’t been able to sleep. She sat up, yawned and stretched before clambering out of bed and padding to the bathroom. She was alone in the bedroom and she could hear sounds of movement and the scent of cooking from below her in the kitchen. She showered and dressed in her favourite dress even though she wouldn’t be celebrating anything because of lockdown. After that she grabbed her phone and headed downstairs to find Jesse.

He was standing in the kitchen listening to his favourite radio station. She stood and watched him from the door frame and he didn’t seem to hear her as his hips started to sway and his spatula became his microphone. It was only when he spun around, Michael Jackson style, he clocked her watching him hiding a giggle behind her hands and he stopped immediately. Y/N clapped and cheered as he finished causing a blush to creep up on his cheeks, ‘very funny.’ He said as she continued, ‘go on. Lap it up.’

‘It was very good,’ she said, ‘what a way to wake up on your birthday is all I can say.’  
‘Yeah, Yeah,’ he said coming forward and grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him.  
‘And this isn’t half bad either,’ she chuckled as he bent down and kissed her.  
‘Happy birthday,’ he mumbled against her lips, adding as he leant back, ‘you look beautiful by the way.’  
‘Thank you,’ she said, breaking apart and going to sit at the kitchen island as he went back to cooking, ‘it’s a shame I’ve gotta hide this dress inside on a day like today.’   
‘I've already told you. Lockdown or no lockdown, your birthday is going to be a riot.’  
‘Oh yeah. No friends, no bars, no family and no presents. Some birthday,’ she said with a sigh. Jesse brought two plates over and put them on the table before climbing up on a stool next to her and grabbing her hand.   
‘Hey, would you stop being sulky Sally for one minute? We’re gonna have fun! I know it’s a bit rubbish that we’re stuck in but we can still celebrate.’  
‘I know I’m just feeling a bit sorry for myself,’ she said. 

Jesse pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it and Y/N moved to stroke his cheek with a smile. It was a simple gesture but it made her feel better. Y/N looked down to find her favourite breakfast in front of her. Pancakes with lashings of syrup and fresh fruit with a side of bacon.   
‘I'm ready for this,’ she said grabbing a fork and tucking in.  
‘Me too,’ Jesse said. As they ate they chatted idly about the weather, what they’d be doing out of lockdown and what Y/N wanted to do for her birthday. They decided to go for a walk after breakfast with the dog and then come back and sit in the garden. Jesse would grill whilst Y/N sunbathed and then they could eat and drink to their heart's content. She wanted to cuddle up on the sofa that night with some snacks and a good film and then she’d be content. Jesse agreed to do everything she wanted though he hadn’t mentioned he’d made her a cake and planned to show it to her after all her friends and family had promised to zoom call her to wish her happy birthday.

‘Well I can't move after that,’ Y/N said leaning back on her chair and nursing the food baby she now had protruding out under her dress.   
‘I take it we won’t be going for a walk anytime soon then?’ He chuckled.  
‘There’s no way I’m getting a stitch on my birthday. You’re just gonna have to wait kiddo,’ she said to their dog Benji who had come over to them excitedly after hearing the word walk.  
‘I’m gonna clear up then,’ he said grabbing her plate and heading to the sink.  
‘I'm gonna go outside for a bit then, sit on the patio,’ she followed him and gave him a quick kiss before she and Benji toddled off outside to sit in the garden.

It was hot out and the sun wasn’t even at its highest yet so Y/N opted to sit under the veranda and scroll through her phone whilst Benji lolled at her feet. After about twenty minutes Jesse appeared with his hands behind his back and a coy smile on his face.  
‘What are you doing?’ She chuckled.  
‘I thought now might be a good time to give you your birthday present,’ he said producing a neatly wrapped box from behind him. To her surprise it was quite large and she couldn’t believe she couldn’t see it poking out from either side behind him.  
‘Nows an excellent time!’ she said giddily as he placed it down on the patio table and sat down opposite her. Y/N tore the paper off with excitement which was mimicked by Benji who started playing with the discarded wads of paper. Once all the paper was off she pulled the lid off the giant box with excitement to find  
‘Cleaning products?’ She said allowing her face to fall with disappointment.  
‘Don’t you like them!’ Jesse said with enthusiasm that she couldn’t match.  
‘Is this a test?’ She said with a quirked eyebrow.  
‘What are you talking about?’ He said, pulling out random items. There were disinfectants, rubber gloves, sponges, face masks and hand gels all packed into a neat caddy.  
‘It’s great you see! It’s all stuff you need to keep you safe in lockdown,’ he said babbling on.  
‘Was this supposed to be a romantic gesture?’ She said, trying to see the nice side of her gift. Jesse’s face fell.   
‘You Don't like it,’ he said.  
‘No! Of course I do,’ she lied, ‘it’s...thoughtful and I suppose just what I need in lockdown!’

Her fake cheeriness was palpable it seemed to everyone but Jesse who leaned around the table to give her a whopping big kiss. ‘I knew you’d like it,’ he beamed, ‘I’m gonna text my mom and tell her and then we’ll head out okay?’  
‘Okay,’ Y/N said as he disappeared into the house.   
‘Some birthday,’ she muttered.

With Jesse’s words and his sweet face in mind Y/N decided not to be a ‘sulky sally’ and try to be positive. They had a lovely hike up the hill near them and then came back for food and rest. Jesse grilled up some delicious meats whilst Y/N went in the pool to relax. In the late afternoon they went inside and started watching TV.

This was the only time Y/N felt her annoyance rise again. Jesse was on pins. He couldn’t settle. She was trying to pick a film to watch and he was moving around the room. He was on his laptop then his phone constantly until she snapped, ‘would you just sit down please!’  
‘Okay,’ he said, putting his hands up before he grabbed his laptop and put it down on the coffee table. Loaded on the screen were dozens of little boxes with pictures of her friends and family. There was a chorus of hellos as Y/N realised what was happening.  
‘Oh my gosh!’ She squealed, hitting Jesse, who was now sitting beside her, in the chest playfully, ‘I can’t believe you did this!’  
‘I knew you wouldn’t want to celebrate alone so I brought reinforcements,’ he joked as she started babbling to everyone. They chatted for ages and Y/N was so engrossed she barely noticed Jesse slipping out of the room.

After a while the room was plunged into a slight darkness and Y/N looked up to find Jesse lit by candlelight as he entered with a cake. Everyone on the call started to sing happy birthday. When they finished Y/N blew out her candles as Jesse turned the lights back on.

‘Thanks so much you guys! I can’t believe you all did this,’ she gushed. As Y/N turned to thank Jesse she found him not where she expected. Next to her knelt down on one knee was her boyfriend holding an open ring box that held a gorgeous silver ring encrusted with a large diamond.  
‘Jess,’ she whispered, feeling tears well in her eyes.  
‘Y/N,’ he said with a smile, ‘will you marry me?’  
‘If course I will!’ She replied, throwing herself at him as the zoom viewers whooped and cheered. Jesse stood as she did, pulling her up in his arms and kissing her.  
‘I can’t believe you did this!’ she gushed feeling happy tears spill over.  
‘Well, I couldn’t have you sulking all day about your lame birthday present,’ he chuckled, ‘did I get you?’  
‘I knew you were having me on!’  
‘Gotcha,’ he said.  
‘You know even when you wind me up like this I still love you,’ she chuckled.  
‘Not the fact I’m stunningly handsome,’ he said putting her down.  
‘I knew there was some reason I’m attracted to you,’ she smirked.

‘Um guys,’ came a small call from the laptop speakers.   
‘Coming,’ they called as Jesse slipped the ring on her finger.   
‘Now that’s a birthday present,’ called one of her friends as she showed off her new present.


End file.
